Riley &Madeline season 1
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: follow Riley and Madeline as they go through their endless adventures


_Madeline: If you believe, you must be big, in order to be tough,_

 _Then you should get to know me, I'll teach you other stuff._

 _I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline,_

 _I may be very small,_

 _I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline,_

 _But inside, I'm tall._

 _Other 12 girls: She may be teeny tiny,_

 _Diminutive petite,_

 _But that has never stopped her,_

 _From being pretty neat!_

 _Dum dee dum dee dum,_

 _Dum, dee dum dee dum,_

 _Madeline,_

 _Madeline!_

 _She's Madeline, she's Madeline,_

 _We hope you have it straight._

 _Madeline: I'm Madeline, I'm Madeline,_

 _And inside, I'm great!_

Riley, Madeline and the 40 Thieves

Narrated by Christopher Plummer

...

In an old house in Paris, that was covered in vines, lived thirteen little girls, in two straight lines. They left the house at half past nine, in two straight lines, in rain or shine. Miss Clavel counted her young charges "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze"- as Miss Clavel gasped in shock.

The older one was Riley and the smallest was Madeline.

Madeline said "Miss Clavel- do you like our new pink sail boat that Aunt Kathy sent us?"

"Um, Madeline - maybe we better wait until we are back at the old house to sail the boat." Riley suggested, as Miss Clavel's foot tapped the pavement angrily.

Madeline said "Oh, okay Riley!"

...

On a windy day in early fall, Miss Clavel said "Let us not go outside at all!"

But the girls said "But we cannot stay inside- sil vous plat Miss Clavel?" the girls were set to go to the zoo, so they wrapped up in scarves red, green and blue, and headed down the avenue. The wind was blowing everywhere- it blew them to the polar bear. And to the tiger turning blue, Madeline could only Say 'Atchoo!'

Miss Clavel said tot sweet my Darling we must go home!"

The girls all lined up all set to go, when Chloe exclaimed "Where is my chapeau?"

"We must find it!" Riley exclaimed.

"Where could it be?" Danielle asked.

They searched high and they searched low -where the hat had gone, they did not know

Miss Clavel said "We must count it as lost- I am sorry Chloe. Now allons-y!"

But Chloe's cap was only the start- soon more and more things being to depart. Danielle asked "My shoes- where have they gone?"

Later, as the girls played outside with Steve and Pepito, Riley asked "Mine and Madeline's brand new mittens went missing recently- have you seen them Steve?"

Steve asked "Your very handsome red and blue ones?"

Riley answered "Yes Steve- Aunt Kathy just brought them for us."

Steve said "Sorry Riley, I haven't seen them."

...

The next morning, as the girls was dressed, Chloe said "My sock- it is gone! Who took it?"

Just as Miss Clavel feared, so many things had disappeared. "Really, little girls –you are getting so absent minded!" She said, as she reached for her coat- but it was not there. Miss Clavel exclaimed "My coat! It was here yesterday! Where could it be?" as the girls laughed from the doorway.

Miss Clavel said "Don't laugh, mes petite- how could this occur?"

But the answer to that was left unsaid, so they sat down and broke their bread. All the girls chorused "We love our bread, we love our butter- but most of all, we love each other!" and brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

Miss Clavel said "Bonne nuit, little girls- I hope you sleep well,"

The girls chorused "Bonne nuit, dear Miss Clavel!" Then Miss Clavel turned out the light. But tonight, there was no pillow fight, for the little girls had a terrible fright!

As a loud creaking noise sounded, Danielle asked "What is that?"

All the girls gasped, and Chloe echoed "What is that?"

The girls exclaimed "Oh no!" And they all dived under the bed.

Danielle said "It is only Madeline or Riley with one of their silly tricks!"

"Excuse moi, Danielle -but how that can be us when Madeline and I are right here next to you?" Riley contradicted.

The loud creaking was heard again as they gasped. But Madeline said in relief "It is only Miss Clavel!" And sure enough, their teacher was in the room.

Miss Clavel exclaimed "Little girls- I heard a strange, strange noise!"

And all the girls began talking at once "We were so scared!"

Then, they heard the creaking again, and Miss Clavel said "Shh- here it is again, mes petite!"

"It is coming from the attic!" Madeline said quietly.

Riley said "We'll go and see!" as 11 little girls all hid in fright- afraid to find the awful sound that made the creaky noise that night.

All the girls said "No not me!"

Chloe exclaimed "I will not go up there!"

But Miss Clavel, Riley and Madeline refused the scare, and they hurried off to find the noise upstairs.

The attic was a scary place- they tiptoed in with solemn grace and when they entered they cried 'Eek!' because something in the attic went creak.

Miss Clavel said "Do you hear it? Regardez, something is there!" as Riley went with Miss Clavel to see, Miss Clavel said "Oh ho, ho, ho it is just the window screen!"

Then Madeline's eyes grew wide with fright, for something had been there that night. Madeline exclaimed "Miss Clavel, Riley quick! Look here, our old winter clothing has all disappeared!"

Riley said "Madeline, shh look, look- voile there he is!" as the 3 gasped.

Miss Clavel held Riley and Madeline very tight, as the robber slipped away that night.

Miss Clavel called Detective Monroe - he searched the house both high and low, as Riley, Madeline and Danielle watched from the top of the stairs. But in the end, he had to leave without a clue about the thief.

No one in the house slept well -not the girls, the dog or Miss Clavel, and the next morning as they were awaking the little girls were still shaking.

Riley said "Mes amies do not stand there quaking- we must catch the thief!"

"But Riley, what can we do?" Danielle asked.

"Ma oui- we are only small girls." Nicole added.

Chole said "He is a very big thief!"

"We will catch Monsieur Thief!" Madeline cried.

"But how?" Chloe inquired.

Riley sang " _We know exactly what to do- we will follow every clue!"_

 _Nicole: "He stole my hat, he stole my glove!"_

 _Chloe: "He stole my coat- the one I love!"_

 _Madeline: "Look out my friends; he'll be back for more! His shadow is coming through the door! Call the captain, call the chief- I will catch that awful thief! I will follow every clue until we capture you know who!"_

 _Danielle: "He stole my scarf, he stole my shoe!"_

 _Lulu: "He stole my earmuffs- they were new!"_

 _Madeline: "Look out my friends; he'll be back for more! His shadow is coming thought the door! Call the captain, call the chief- I will catch that awful thief! I will follow every clue until we capture you know who!"_

 _All the girls: He will steal our garden and our house!"_

 _Riley: "He will steal some cheese from Guy the mouse!"_

 _Madeline: "Look out my friends; he'll come back for more! His shadow is coming through the door!"_

 _All the girls: Call the captain, call the chief- we will catch that awful thief! We will follow every clue until we capture you know who!"_

 _..._

Danielle asked "But Riley, what will you two do first?"

Riley said "Hmm... Steve and Pepito like our new mittens Aunt Kathy gave me and Madeline- I wonder..."

Because Steve and Pepito liked Riley and Madeline's mittens, both boys were now under suspicion. Madeline said "This is just the sort of bad jokes Steve and Pepito might play on us," as she knocked on the door.

As Steven and Pepito's mother opened the door, Madeline said "Bonjour, may we speak with Steve and Pepito sil vous plait?" The mother stepped aside as Riley said "You six come with me," whilst Madeline walk to Pepito's room with the other 5 girls.

...

But Riley and Madeline were in for a surprise when they saw the strange hats Steven and Pepito had devised.

"I do not believe my eyes- what is that thing on your head?" Madeline asked their friend.

"I am missing the bad hat - someone has taken it." Pepito explained. "Steven lost his too!"

"Oh no!" The girls chorused.

Madeline added "Someone had taken the bad hats? This thief has no taste at all!"

Meanwhile, in Steven's room down the hall, Riley asked "Steven, are you sure you and Pepito had looked everywhere?"

"It's not just the bad hats- we have lost coats, mittens, scarves and boots!"

The girls gasped, prompting Steven to ask "Have you been losing things too?"

Riley nodded and said "Excuse moi Steven- I hate to admit, but Madeline and I suspected you and Pepito - I better go and tell Maddie the bad news!"

There wasn't any time to waste to catch the thief with the bad taste.

Riley asked "You care to join us, Steven?" as she opened the door.

Steven said "Claro- of course I do! I will see if Pepito wants to come too!"

As the group exited Steven's room, they met up with Madeline and her group- along with Pepito.

"Riley, any luck?" Madeline asked "Oh- and Pepito is helping us too." She added.

Riley shook her head, and said "Nope- let's go, and ask around here and see if other things are missing too."

Madeline said "Let's go!"

And so being their investigation started with a neighbourhood interrogation.

Riley asked a woman in her garden "Have you lost anything at all -anything that is large or small?"

The woman replied "My glove and my shawl."

Steven asked a man fixing a roof "Bonjour Monsieur- have you lost anything in the last few days?"

The man answered "My belt, my vest and my best beret!"

Things were missing from every block- from the horses' shoes to the milkman's socks. Madeline and Riley thought and thought about the thief- they had been wrong in their beliefs.

As Madeline suddenly gasped, Pepito asked "Madeline, what is wrong?"

"What is it, Maddie?" Riley inquired.

Madeline said "Oh, Pepito- I have made a terrible mistake! Now I know what really happened!" as Madeline ran back home.

Riley called "Come on, you two- we have to keep up!"

Madeline rushed inside and rang Danton 6-3 – "Detective Monroe, come quickly- oui, oui!"

Madeline explained her miscalculation and need for a new explanation. Madeline said "So many burglaries can't be the work of one thief!"

Riley added "Oui but many thieves, Detective Monroe- 10, 20, maybe even 40!"

Detective Monroe exclaimed "Bien sûr -that explains it! This is where the thief- or thieves- have struck." He showed them a map filled with red dots. There were marks on buildings and marks on docks- it looked like the map had chicken pox!

Detective Monroe was so very pleased, he made Riley, Steven, Madeline Pepito his deputies- and so together they went around, following clues until the thieves were found.

"Hmm..." Riley murmured, as the shadows flew by.

"After them!" Madeline exclaimed, and they ran. They talked to people all over the city- from the Eiffel Tower to the streets less pretty.

They came so close, but the thieves got away. They began to lose all hope that day. They went up and down and all around- and still the mystery did confound.

Riley said "These terrible thieves must be running around."

Madeline said good thinking Riley"

They had exhausted the sights - they walked around all day, until it was dark, and then they reached a little park.

Steve said "Let's sit down and think."

"This is dreadful-we have run out of clues!" Riley exclaimed. With no clues left, what could they do? Their search for the robbers was alas all through, but when things had reached their very worst, Madeline was the one who saw it first "Riley, Steven, Pepito, Detective Monroe- look!"

Pepito exclaimed "I cannot believe my eyes! It is the bad hats!"

To which Steven replied "It is true! There are no others!"

"Oh, Detective Monroe- this is splendid!" Riley exclaimed happily.

Detective Monroe replied "Oh, ho, ho, oui, oui! Perhaps we will catch one of the thieves!"

With that, the group of five all ran to the bench, when they all gasped. Riley asked "Who are you two and why do you dare to wear Steven and Pepito's bad hats?"

Lily asked "Who are Pepito and Steven?"

Jack answered "No clue sis,"

To which Steven replied "I am Steven, and this is my younger brother, Pepito, you bad bandito!"

Pepito said "Your life as a thief is now finito!"

"Look we are not thieves!" Jack argued.

Detective Monroe asked "Then why are you two wearing Steven and Pepito's bad hats?

"Are these the two boys' bad hats? We will gladly give them back," Lily said, as she threw Pepito's bad hat on his head. "Jack?"

"No way- I am keeping this bad hat! It suits me fine!" Jack retorted.

"My hat or a fat lip and two black eyes- now what will be, pal?" Challenged Steven.

Jack said "Okay, okay! Here is your hat!" As he threw it at Steven.

Detective Monroe inquired "Who are you two, and where do you live?"

Jack answered "Our home is this park, this bench, this limb."

"Wherever we happen to be right now," Added Lily.

Madeline asked "Where did you both get the bad hats?"

Jack said "On the hats tree, of course and we will find another! Come on Lily, let's go!" and both kids ran away.

Riley called out "Wait, come back!"

Detective Monroe added "We must follow them!"

The girl and boy were small, but they were faster than a fiddle. It was late and getting dark as they followed Jack and Lily deep into the park. They were just about to end their spree when they came upon a great big tree.

Madeline said "Regardez, Pepito!"

Riley added "Regardez, Steven!"

On one branch were coats and mittens- and the little red head suddenly spotted a familiar sight dangling from the branch, right at the very end. Madeline exclaimed "Riley, look- there are our new red and blue mittens from Aunt Kathy!"

Riley added "And Chloe's hat and sock, and Miss Clavel's coat, Danielle's shoes and Lulu's earmuffs and Nicole's glove- and hats, scarves and tights and there are capes, gloves and sweaters!"

Some were old and some much better. Lily said "Now this is a good hat!" And she put it on.

"Agreed, Sis." Jack said.

"But who could have brought all this clothing together?" Detective Monroe asked curiously.

"I do not know," Said Madeline.

"But if we wait, we will find out!" Riley finished.

Soon, the fivesome was quite alone, and the autumn wind began to blow. The trees let out a groan, and they felt a fear they had never known.

"I want to go home!" Pepito cried.

"Me too!" Added Steven.

"There's nothing to be frightened about, boys- it's just a bit of lightning," Answered Detective Monroe, before jumping as lightning struck.

"Of course we cannot leave, Pepito!" Madeline reminded her friend.

"Not until we caught the forty thieves!" Riley added to Steven.

The night grew long, and frightening; there was wind, hail and so much lightning. But all of that could not compare to what flew through the air.

"Riley, Pepito, Steven, Detective Monroe, look!" Madeline cried, pointing.

Steve said that is it we are off to Bed

"We must run for it, while we still can!" Pepito said, and he and Steven began to run- but Madeline and Riley grabbed them. "Let us go, por favour!"

"Listen!" The girls insisted.

Steven and Pepito listened- and they both let out a cry.

"Why, it is a bird!" Exclaimed Pepito.

"The sly magpie!" Added Steven.

They watched in awe as magpies dropped articles of clothing onto the branches of the trees- hats, shirts and socks.

Then Madeline and Riley cried 'My word, my word! The Forty Thieves were only birds!'

A magpie landed on each girl's left hand, and another two landed on the boys' hats.

"You birds only wanted to help the needy!" Riley realized.

"You are really heroes!" Madeline added.

They danced for the birds for nearly an hour, before heading home in a pretty snow shower.

The door to the old house opened, and Pepito and Steven's parents came out, as did Miss Clavel and the other girls.

Whilst the boys reunited with their relieved parents, Miss Clavel hurried out towards the twins. "Madeline, Riley, I was so worried! Let us come inside where it is warm!" Miss Clavel exclaimed, picking up both girls and hugging them tight.

...

Soon, the four young investigators had gathered everyone to explain the answer to the mystery.

"Dear Miss Clavel, there was no need for worry!" Madeline said. She and Riley dashed up some steps to speak to the people. "We have a message from the Forty Thieves!"

"We all have clothes in our closets we do not wear," Added Riley "Let us give them to people who need them!"

So all over the neighborhood, in houses and in stores, people gathered up old clothes- their gifts for the poor.

Madeline whistled, and the magpies swooped down. The birds picked up the clothing, and flew away. Then, the birds took Madeline and Riley out for a special flight.

They climbed and soared to new heights, and Madeline and Riley saw a wonderful sight.

At last, when it grew dark, Madeline and Riley were taken home, and placed on the wall of the garden of the old house.

Madeline began to do a handstand.

"Oh, Riley, Madeline, be careful!" Miss Clavel said, scooping the twins off the wall into a warm hug.

"Goodbye, dear magpies!" The girls chorused.

The girls went home, and broke their bread- "We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all, we love each other!"- And brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

And Miss Clavel said "Sweet dreams, sleep tight- I do not expect any more thieves tonight!" And she closed the door.

"Now we can have a pillow fight!" Riley exclaimed, and the girls began laughing and throwing their pillows at each other.

And that's all there is - there isn't any more.

All the girls began to sing "It is time to go- Au Revoir!

but you may shout encore.

That all there is,

there isn't anymore!

"Woof, woof, woof!" Genevieve barked.


End file.
